The Survey Series: Harry Potter
by iheartvolume
Summary: A series in which HP characters take surveys! Based on what we know from the books, let's look at how the Harry Potter characters would respond to different questions. In this fic: Harry James Potter. Never seen this tried before, feedback appreciated!


**A/N: This is an interesting project I've been considering for awhile, and I haven't seen anyone else do it. Basically I'm going to have one story devoted to each HP character where they fill out various surveys. There won't really be much plot, as it would be a bit of a pain to keep coming up with reasons why the characters are taking the surveys, but I might attempt one every now and then. I'm more interested in trying to answer all the questions from the characters' points of view. Let me know what you think about the idea in general, and I'd appreciate comments on how I've done with keeping the characters true to the books. I'll add a new chapter for each survey, and will be creating more new stories for the other characters, so keep an eye out. Thanks! -K**

_-Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters, I'm just picking their brains for a bit. Also, all the sources for these surveys are located at the end of each chapter. Kthxbye-_

**1. Jung/Myers-Briggs Personality Test****:**

**Jung/Myers-Briggs Test as filled out by one Harry James Potter**

**Basic Information****:**

**Full Name:** Harry James Potter

**Date of Birth:** 07/31/19

**House:** Gryffindor

You are almost never late for your appointments: YES

You like to be engaged in an active and fast-paced job: YES

You enjoy having a wide circle of acquaintances: NO

You feel involved when watching plays and staged events: NO

You are usually the first to react to a sudden event such as an owl arrival or an unexpected question: YES

You are more interested in a general idea than in the details of its realization: NO

You tend to be unbiased even if this might endanger your good relations with people: NO

Strict observance of the established rules is likely to prevent a good outcome: YES

It's difficult to get you excited: NO

It is in your nature to assume responsibility: YES

You often think about humankind and its destiny: YES

You believe the best decision is one that can be easily changed: NO

Objective criticism is always useful in any activity: YES

You prefer to act immediately rather than speculate about various options: YES

You trust reason rather than feelings: NO

You are inclined to rely more on improvisation than on careful planning: YES

You spend your leisure time actively socializing with a group of people, attending parties, shopping, etc.: NO

You usually plan your actions in advance: YES

Your actions are frequently influenced by emotions: YES

You are a person somewhat reserved and distant in communication: YES

You know how to put every minute of your time to good purpose: YES

You readily help people while asking nothing in return: YES

You often contemplate about the complexity of life: YES

After prolonged socializing you feel you need to get away and be alone: YES

You often do jobs in a hurry: NO

You easily see the general principle behind specific occurrences: YES

You frequently and easily express your feelings and emotions: NO

You find it difficult to speak loudly: NO

You get bored if you have to read theoretical books: YES

You tend to sympathize with other people: YES

You value justice higher than mercy: NO

You rapidly get involved in social life at a new workplace: YES

The more people with whom you speak, the better you feel: NO

You tend to rely on your experience rather than on theoretical alternatives: YES

You like to keep a check on how things are progressing: YES

You easily empathize with the concerns of other people: YES

Often you prefer to read a book than go to a party: NO

You enjoy being at the center of events in which other people are directly involved: NO

You are more inclined to experiment than to follow familiar approaches: NO

You avoid being bound by obligations: NO

You are strongly touched by the stories about people's troubles: YES

Deadlines seem to you to be of relative, rather than absolute, importance: NO

You prefer to isolate yourself from outside noises: YES

It's essential for you to try things with your own hands: NO

You think that almost everything can be analyzed: NO

You do your best to complete a task on time: YES

You take pleasure in putting things in order: YES

You feel at ease in a crowd: NO

You have good control over your desires and temptations: YES

You easily understand new theoretical principles: YES

The process of searching for solution is more important to you than the solution itself: NO

You usually place yourself nearer to the side than in the center of the room: YES

When solving a problem you would rather follow a familiar approach than seek a new one: YES

You try to stand firmly by your principles: YES

A thirst for adventure is close to your heart: YES

You prefer meeting in small groups to interaction with lots of people: YES

When considering a situation you pay more attention to the current situation and less to a possible sequence of events: YES

You consider the scientific approach to be the best: NO

You find it difficult to talk about your feelings: YES

You often spend time thinking of how things could be improved: NO

Your decisions are based more on the feelings of a moment than on the careful planning: NO

You prefer to spend your leisure time alone or relaxing in a tranquil family atmosphere: YES

You feel more comfortable sticking to conventional ways: NO

You are easily affected by strong emotions: YES

You are always looking for opportunities: YES

Your desk, workbench etc. is usually neat and orderly: NO

As a rule, current preoccupations worry you more than your future plans: YES

You get pleasure from solitary walks: YES

It is easy for you to communicate in social situations: NO

You are consistent in your habits: YES

You willingly involve yourself in matters which engage your sympathies: YES

You easily perceive various ways in which events could develop: NO

**Results of the Jung/ Myers-Briggs Exam for one Harry James Potter:**

**Type:** ISFJ- Introverted; Sensing; Feeling; Judging

**Introverted:** 44%

**Sensing:** 25%

**Feeling:** 50%

**Judging:** 67%

**Description/ Analysis of Personality:**

ISFJs are characterized above all by their desire to serve others, their "need to be needed." In extreme cases, this need is so strong that standard give-and-take relationships are deeply unsatisfying to them; however, most ISFJs find more than enough with which to occupy themselves within the framework of a normal life. (Since ISFJs, like all SJs, are very much bound by the prevailing social conventions, their form of "service" is likely to exclude any elements of moral or political controversy; they specialize in the local, the personal, and the practical.)

ISFJs are often unappreciated, at work, home, and play. Ironically, because they prove over and over that they can be relied on for their loyalty and unstinting, high-quality work, those around them often take them for granted--even take advantage of them. Admittedly, the problem is sometimes aggravated by the ISFJs themselves; for instance, they are notoriously bad at delegating ("If you want it done right, do it yourself"). And although they're hurt by being treated like doormats, they are often unwilling to toot their own horns about their accomplishments because they feel that although they deserve more credit than they're getting, it's somehow wrong to want any sort of reward for doing work (which is supposed to be a virtue in itself). (And as low-profile Is, their actions don't call attention to themselves as with charismatic Es.) Because of all of this, ISFJs are often overworked, and as a result may suffer from psychosomatic illnesses.

In the workplace, ISFJs are methodical and accurate workers, often with very good memories and unexpected analytic abilities; they are also good with people in small-group or one-on-one situations because of their patient and genuinely sympathetic approach to dealing with others. ISFJs make pleasant and reliable co-workers and exemplary employees, but tend to be harried and uncomfortable in supervisory roles. They are capable of forming strong loyalties, but these are personal rather than institutional loyalties; if someone they've bonded with in this way leaves the company, the ISFJ will leave with them, if given the option. Traditional careers for an ISFJ include: teaching, social work, most religious work, nursing, medicine (general practice only), clerical and and secretarial work of any kind, and some kinds of administrative careers.

While their work ethic is high on the ISFJ priority list, their families are the centers of their lives. ISFJs are extremely warm and demonstrative within the family circle--and often possessive of their loved ones, as well. When these include Es who want to socialize with the rest of the world, or self-contained ITs, the ISFJ must learn to adjust to these behaviors and not interpret them as rejection. Being SJs, they place a strong emphasis on conventional behavior (although, unlike STJs, they are usually as concerned with being "nice" as with strict propriety); if any of their nearest and dearest depart from the straight-and-narrow, it causes the ISFJ major embarrassment: the closer the relationship and the more public the act, the more intense the embarrassment (a fact which many of their teenage children take gleeful advantage of). Over time, however, ISFJs usually mellow, and learn to regard the culprits as harmless eccentrics :-). Needless to say, ISFJs take infinite trouble over meals, gifts, celebrations, etc., for their loved ones--although strong Js may tend to focus more on what the recipient should want rather than what they do want.

Like most Is, ISFJs have a few, close friends. They are extremely loyal to these, and are ready to provide emotional and practical support at a moment's notice. (However, like most Fs they hate confrontation; if you get into a fight, don't expect them to jump in after you. You can count on them, however, run and get the nearest authority figure.) Unlike with EPs, the older the friendship is, the more an ISFJ will value it. One ISFJ trait that is easily misunderstood by those who haven't known them long is that they are often unable to either hide or articulate any distress they may be feeling. For instance, an ISFJ child may be reproved for "sulking," the actual cause of which is a combination of physical illness plus misguided "good manners." An adult ISFJ may drive a (later ashamed) friend or SO into a fit of temper over the ISFJ's unexplained moodiness, only afterwards to explain about a death in the family they "didn't want to burden anyone with." Those close to ISFJs should learn to watch for the warning signs in these situations and take the initiative themselves to uncover the problem.

**A/N: I think that was pretty accurate… :) There will be more interesting surveys in the chapters to come; more about Harry's likes and dislikes as according to the HP Series and J.K. Rowling. Let me know what you guys think, and keep an eye out for the other characters soon to come! **

_**Sources**__**:**_

Jung/ Myers-Briggs Test courtesy Human Metrics

Analysis/ Description courtesy TypeLogic


End file.
